


Winter Father and Iron Son

by schrijverr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is Tonys pops, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Raised by HYDRA AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Younger Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When Tony is one his parents are murdered by the Winter Soldier, but the Asset can't bring himself to murder Tony as well, so he takes to child in as his own. Tony grows up at a HYDRA base, but escapes when he is 17.This is their story as I retell the events of the first two Avengers and Iron Man movies, but with Bucky there.





	Winter Father and Iron Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting all my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr
> 
> please note that I made Tony ten years younger and I mudered Howard and Maria Stark ten years earlier  
> and this is based of a gifset made by @mamalaz on tumblr!

16 December 1981  
The Winter Soldier has a mission: kill Howard and Maria Stark. HYDRA is certain that nothing should stop their Asset from killing the parents of the one-year-old Anthony Edward Stark. All is going as planned, the Asset has stopped the car and killed Howard and he’s making his way to the other side of the car. He chokes the woman and reports: “Targets have been eliminated, what does the Asset do with the child?”

The HYDRA agent cursed as he heard crying in the background. They couldn’t have anticipated this. Mr. Jarvis had become sick that afternoon and the parents had to take their child with them. It shouldn’t have happened, the boy was supposed to live, but HYDRA did not leave lose ends and it would be unrealistic for the boy to survive. The agent ordered: “Kill the child.”

The Asset moved to murder the innocent crying baby. He looked down and got ready to kill, but something happened. The man behind the Winter Soldier fought against to order to kill such a small human. It was wrong and he couldn’t allow it. This was not what he would do.   
He threw down his weapon and got the baby out of the car. And then he ran, he ran like he had never done before. He was breaking out of his mind. It was still foggy and hazy, but there was one thing the man knew. This boy could not fall into HYDRAs hands.

~

The man lasted a year and a half before he was recaptured. By then he was very attached to the child, who he had been calling Tony. Tony was a smart kid, he was developing at a rapid pace and he saw Bucky as his dad even calling him Pops. He was developing faster than other kids, but Bucky didn’t know that much about parenting, so he hadn’t noticed. He just got him books that were above his level and food while they moved around.

But then they got captured again. Bucky would always remember Tony screaming: “Pops!” as they tore him from his grip. He always broke out of his Asset mindset screaming for his boy and demanding he’d be returned to him. After breaking out four times and causing too many casualties they returned Tony to him, but under conditions. He would continue to do missions for them and they would not harm the boy.

Bucky had to agree. He hated it, but he had to protect this boy. It was his mission. When they were finally reunited the boy had bruises on his face. Bucky had hugged him and looked him in the eye as he said: “I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you, kid.” and he meant to keep that promise.

~

Years passed and HYDRA soon recognized the talent Tony possessed. He was ahead in everything and incredibly smart, he really was Howards son. They taught him how to make weapons and other machinery, which he took to like a fish in the water, upgrading things and pointing out flaws.   
Bucky was still his Pops and he saw how bright his boy was, even at age twelve. He could never be more proud of him, but it ached that he was the reason the kid was here. He should be out there, running his dads company and taking over the world with his smarts, but he wasn’t. He was stuck in a HYDRA base all because of Bucky. 

Bucky told him as much, but Tony had looked him in the eye and said: “I know what brought me here, Pops. But you really got to stop blaming yourself for everything. You were brainwashed, remember. I don’t blame you. I know we’re in danger, but I am not leaving you or giving them everything this mind can make, alright? Don’t get your panties in a twist just yet.”  
And then he had given him that trademark smirk that just screamed trouble and Bucky had given in. Just calling him his dumb kid and ruffling his hair. They weren’t okay, but they could be. He sat down that night and told him a story about the dumbest and bravest man he knew, Steve Rogers, who was always running into danger.

~

On 16 December 1998 it was splattered on all the headlines “YOUNG BILLIONAIRE TONY STARK RETURNS AFTER EXACTLY 17 YEARS”

~five days earlier~  
“No, I won’t, Pops.” Tony said while pacing he room.  
“Tony, with your mind, you can do anything.” Bucky said sternly, why couldn’t his kid just listen for once.  
“I’m not leaving you, old man, so drop it.” Tony said rubbing his neck.  
Bucky looked at him with sad eyes and said: “They’re losing interest in me and gaining interest in you. You have to go, keep yourself safe. You are a missing billionaire, if word gets out you resurfaced they can’t touch you.”  
“Yeah!” Tony slammed his hand down in the table, losing all his cool, “So what? What will happen to you!”  
“I’ll come after you. They have nothing to use against me then, but you have to go. We can’t do this forever.” Bucky looked into his eyes with intent. He needed Tony to understand that this was the only way. He looked up and saw that Tony was almost giving in. He was shuffling and fiddling, then he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down as he asked: “But what if they brainwash you again?”

A soft smile broke out on Buckys face. He put his hand on his shoulder and got Tony to look at him. He said: “They won’t, okay. I won’t let them, not when I have you to look for. It might take a while, but I will find you.”  
Tony nodded and the next day Bucky heard alarms screaming as HYDRA found out that one of their most valuable assets was gone. Bucky smiled, he knew the kid had been long gone. They couldn’t touch his most loved thing.

Tony himself had walked to the nearest police station and said: “I’ve just escaped captivity, can you help me?”  
He didn’t need to convince them too much, his clothes were dirty and thorn and he still had cuts and bruises all over from his escape, but everyone kicked into overdrive when he was asked his name and he had replied: “Tony, well actually Anthony, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Within a day he was at SI headquarters in NYC taking a DNA test that confirmed what he had claimed. After that he was taken to the hospital and whisked of to a fancy home by a man named Obadiah Stane, who told him he was his Godfather. He had been asked questions of course, but he grew up surrounded by spies and assassins, he knew how to bend the truth just enough to make sense.

He learned how to survive in the business world, went to galas, got into MIT and waited, he waited every night for Bucky, for his Pops. People knew where he was, he knew Bucky could find him, his Pops just needed to get out. As months turned into years he gave up on his Pops ever coming to find him and mourned his invisible loss by throwing himself into a party lifestyle as he took over the company.

~

2008  
He was showing off in Afghanistan when his life went to shit. At age twenty seven Tony Stark was on top of the world, so it would only make sense that someone tore him down, but everyone forgot who they were dealing with. He was Tony fucking Stark and he didn’t grow up in a happy, safe or luxurious environment.

He didn’t sit and wait for a rescue, he got out and he did so in style. He saw what his weapons did and thought of his Pops. His Pops, who had fought against being used as a weapon for exactly this reason and who had given that up for him. He couldn’t tarnish that mans believes like this, so he got off and shut down the Weapons Branch. In honer of both Bucky and Yinsen.

And, well, you know how that tale goes, he becomes Iron Man, becomes a hero, almost dies because of poisoning, develops a new element, cures himself and get “invited” for the Avengers initiative, which he gracefully declines of course. 

~

2010  
But something was not right when he returned home. He got his gauntlet and crept into the living room where a shadowy figure sits of the couch. He puts up his hand and says: “What are you doing on my house. Put your hands up.”  
The man leans forward and smiles, then he says: “That’s no way to greet your Pops, now is it Tony.”

Immediately the geniuses face lights up as he falls into his Pops arms and squealed out his name. When they’d hugged enough Tony hit him and says: “Where were you! You were gone. You told me you would come after me, but I didn’t see you for twelve years. I was alone for twelve years. Why weren’t you there.”  
Bucky hugged the crying figure closer and said: “I’m sorry, kid, I’m so sorry. After you escaped I wanted to follow you, but they got me too fast. They didn’t want to risk me following you and telling anyone about HYDRA, so they put me under. They got me out about last year and I couldn’t help it, they got me again, but then you had to go and be an idiot.” 

He glared a bit at his kid and Tony only smiled sheepishly back as Bucky continued scolding him: “What were you thinking putting yourself in danger with this Iron Man stunt and then you’re being irresponsible as well! Destroying your own home, partying. And that’s not the only thing, I do a bit a digging and find you were kidnapped and stuck in a war zone for three months and you have a big chunk of metal in your chest! You can’t believe the trouble you’re in and- Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Tony smiled and said: “I’m glad you came back, Pops.”  
Bucky smiled as well and said: “I’m glad to be back.”

He hugged his kid closer and then he teased: “But I didn’t come for you, you see my pinky won’t move. It’s quite sad, the pinky is a very important finger, and I just needed a mechanic. I did consider going to Hammer Industries, but they seemed kind of busy attacking an idiot so I just decided to see if you had a bit of time.”  
Tony gaped at him then he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly for a few seconds before hitting Bucky and telling him that he was an immense jerk. 

Right at that moment Pepper decided to drop in. There was a lot of explaining to do and Rhodey and Happy got involved as well. The three almost couldn’t believe it, but Bucky was the proof of his own. All made an agreement (and signed NDAs just in case) to never tell a soul and Bucky became hidden in Tonys personal space. They both couldn’t be happier.

~

2012  
Two years later the Avengers assembled. A few weeks earlier Steve Rogers was found in the ice and both Tony and Bucky didn’t really know how to feel about it. They talked about it and in the end decided it was really cool that he was back, but they had to wait for the perfect moment to dramatically introduce (or reintroduce) themselves to the national icon. God, this was going to be hilarious.

So they didn’t have to wait long. As soon as Tony was on his way to the Helicarrier he let Bucky know where Steve would be, he smirked to himself, this was going to be great. They had a meeting and Bruce and Tony himself were tasked with examining the staff Loki was carrying when it happened. Steve got all high and mighty, then stormed off. 

He rolled his eyes at Bruce and said: “You know, my Pops always told me about him. This just makes me wonder if we’re better of with him in the ice.”  
Bruce shrugged and replied: “The guy’s not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.”  
A voice from the table said: “You should listen to this fine gentleman, kid. And don’t sass me.”  
Both scientist spun around, Bruce concerned when he saw a strange unknown man, but Tony grinning as he saw his Pops. He walked over and gave the man a hug. Bruce quietly asked: “Uhm, I don’t mean to intrude, but who is this?”  
Tony looked back sheepishly and said: “Well, it’s a bit of a long story actually, but this is my Pops.”

Bruce squinted and said: “Tony, I don’t know how to tell you this, but Howard Stark has been dead for 32 years and he doesn’t look like that.”  
Quickly Tony said: “Oh, no not him, uhm, you know how I was missing?”  
Bruce nodded, now looking a bit concerned and a bit scared and confused. “It’s nothing bad,” Tony said as he waved his hands, trying to sooth the other man, “This old man here, saved me while I was kidnapped and cared for me until I could escape. I’ve known him since I was one.”  
Bucky smiled and said: “I’m James, but most call me Bucky.”  
“How does that work?” Bruce asked.  
Bucky didn’t answer and just said: “I’m gonna disappear again, but I’m gonna make my big entrance. See you in a bit.”  
Tony and Bucky waved at each other and when Bruce turned back from grabbing something the other man was gone. 

He looked at Tony for answers, but the genius just shrugged and told him: “He does that all the time, you’ll get used to it.”  
“If he saved you, then why does he look so close in age. He can’t have been more than four when he found you.” Bruce said, excepting Tonys explanation about Buckys disappearing.  
“It’s a long story,” Tony sighed, “but the short version is: science. You’ll probably hear soon enough, so don’t worry okay. Lets just find these secrets.”  
Bruce let his shoulders sag, but he knew when he needed to drop something, so he did and focused back on the screens. It didn’t matter anyway, because then everything went to shit. 

Fury came in then Captain America himself too, there were weapons and more people entered. They were fighting about everything. Steve pushed off Tonys hand, after the man had claimed something about Bruce blowing off some steam, and said: “You know damn well why. Back off!”  
Tony gave him a look and said: “I’m starting to want you to make me.”  
Steve took a deep breath, he was starting to be done with the mechanic. As he circled Tony he said: “Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”  
Without missing a beat Tony replied: “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”  
Steve started to reply, but was cut of by the voice from before: “Stevie, stop yelling at my kid. And Tony, quit the attitude or you’re grounded, buddy.”

The whole room got quiet as they observed this new presence in the room. Tony was the first to response, grinning cheekily he said: “You can’t ground me anymore, old man.”  
Bucky stuck up one finger in a chiding gesture and said: “Don’t test me.”  
Tony wanted to respond, but Nick Fury was faster. He demanded: “And who the fuck are you?”  
Before Bucky could answer Steve breathed: “Bucky…” he had wide eyes and his mouth hung slightly open. 

Tony slung his arm around Bucky and said: “I take it you know Pops?”  
Steve chocked and started coughing while Natasha curiously asked: “Pops?”  
“You don’t know the word?” Tony said with a cocked eyebrow, obviously challenging her.  
She shot him a glare. Fury said: “That’s enough. Explain, now or we will not hesitate to hold you both.”  
They both did the ‘I surrender’ hands and Bucky started: “I was the one who kidnapped Tony and murdered Howard and Maria Stark.”

Immediately an uproar began and Tony leaned over and said: “That might not have been the best thing to begin with.”  
“Yeah, I’m seeing that now too.” Bucky replied.  
Steve looked so worried and shocked as he asked: “How could you do that? You were friends.”  
The rest was still talking and Tony quited them by yelling: “Can you all shut up for a second!”  
Bucky used the silence to say: “I was brainwashed at the time. I couldn’t bring myself to murder a baby, so I broke free of my programming and took the kid and ran. We were recaptured a year or so later.”  
“Programming?” Fury asked, not convinced.  
“Yeah, mind control. Some people are really ahead in the field, but you know how it is. Evil organizations have a really hard time to find suitable employees these days, so this is the perfect alternative.” Tony interjected.  
“What evil organizations is he talking about, Bucky?” Steve asked.  
Bucky shot him a sad look and said: “You are not going to like this, but HYDRA.”

That was enough to set the room off again, but in the end they found themselves carefully relaying all the information they had about HYDRA and how their dynamic worked and what had happened between the two. When all was done Steve pulled Bucky into a deep hug, as they parted Steve said: “I’ve only been here for a while, but I really missed you.”  
“I missed you too, punk.” Bucky smiled, then his face got more serious, “But I’ve been here for a while and I read up on you. What the hell were you thinking Steven Grant Rogers! I am presumed dead for a few hours, not even a day and you decide to crash a plane into the ocean without leaving coordinates!”  
Steve smiled sheepishly, beside him Tony piped up and said: “Oh, you’re in trouble now. Good luck mate!”  
He seemed awfully happy about someone else getting chewed out. It continued on for a few minutes, but Fury got their attention again: “We have to find out more about HYDRA later, now we have a loose God to deal with.”

The newly formed team looked at each other. These circumstances were not ideal, but they felt like they could make it work and if Tony got chewed out later for almost dying in a self sacrificing act, well, then that would be just fine, because this was going to be their family now as weird and dysfunctional as the circumstances it had been created in.

~

2015  
“But if I build it the world could be safer.”  
“You are not building a killer robot, kid, not even if it’s to protect people.”  
“Ahw, you’re no fun, Pops.”  
“I will ground you, young man.”  
“It’s my house!”  
“Don’t question me!”  
“Yeah, don’t question him, Tony.”  
“Keep to yourself, Rogers!”


End file.
